Kalistan
The Federal Republic of Kalistan is a democratic republic located on the northeastern tip of Seleya. It a relatively neutral nation, and an important economic power. It's capital is the city of Kaliburg on the island of Ananto. If you are playing a Kalistani party and you are new to Kalistan, please read the Introduction to Kalistani Politics. Geography Kalistan is a small country, located on the northeast corner of Seleya. Kalistan is geographically divided into two parts: Mainland Kalistan (historically simply "Kalistan") and Ananto. It is bounded on the north by Lodamun, and on the south and west by Baltusia. To the east are the Anantan and Odufart Seas. The capital of Kalistan is Kaliburg, on the island of Ananto. Ananto Ananto is an island located 500 miles offshore, midway between Seleya, Dovani, and Keris. It is kept cool on its western coast by the artic North Seleyan drift, and warmed on the east by the tropical Dovani Stream. Down the center of the Y-shaped island are the Angry Mountains, a chain of volcanic peaks, and the less volcanic Constipated Mountains. Along the western shore, towards the south, are the smaller Xanadu Mountains. The western side of the island is cool and fertile, with cold, rainy winters. The eastern side is home to a large plain with a much warmer climate. The northern side is a very rocky landscape, suitable mainly for grazing, but little agriculture. The largest city of Ananto is Kaliburg-Port Davon, which is also the provincial and national capital. It is located about halfway up the western shore, where the Zappa River empties into Davon Bay. The second largest city is Luxon, on Luxon Bay at the island's southern tip. Other large cities include Dahriel, in the east, Dulnerstaad, in the northwest, Eveari, in the north, and Xanadu, in the Alph Valley between Kaliburg and Luxon. Ananto is its own administrative province, which is subdivided into 52 counties (see Counties of Ananto). Seperate from the province is the Kaliburg-Port Davon Federal District, which is still divided into counties, but not administered by county governments. Mainland Kalistan Mainland Kalistan is defined in modern terms as being all of Kalistan not in Ananto, meaning Odufaray, Neveras, Vrassa, and Suldanor. Historically, Kalistan was the area between the two Kali Rivers (the Kali River of the North is now the November River of Norstavan and the Kali River of the South forms the border between Baltusia and Gaduria and Tukarali.) and east of the East Wall Mountains. This defination includes parts of what are now Lodamun and Baltusia. Modern Kalistan is bounded on the north by the Jah River and delta, the East Wall Mountains on the west, and the Lucid River and Yoshimi Bay on the south. Mainland Kalistan is bounded on the west by the East Wall Mountains, which mark the eastern edge of the Baltusian Plateau. In the south, it is seperated from Baltusia by the Lucid River and the Lucid Mountains. Slightly north of the Lucid Mountains are the Magrathea and Ulshuri Ranges. The East Wall is actually two different ranges running at opposing angles, which intersect north of the triple point of Baltusia, Suldanor, and Neveras (the Gevaro Pass). Meeting the East Wall Mountains at this triple point, and from there running NE and providing the border between Neveras and Odufaray are the Odufart Mountains, with a small branching range known as the Dana Mountains, before turning due east and becoming the Narcomanian Mountains, and then (after the Narcoid Pass) the Bork Highlands. The chain continues as an archipelago to form the Angry Mountains of Ananto. The southern line of the East Wall continues past the Gevaro Pass as the Shan Mountains. Across the high endorheic lake Bong Water lie the Granistani Heights, west of which is the East Wall. In Neveras the East Wall has numerous smaller ranges, such as the Pigpen and Grani Ranges. Traversing Vrassa east to west from the East Wall to the Monty Highlands are the low Vrassan mountains. The enclosed plateau formed by the Vrassan, Odufart, and East Wall Mountains is generally known as the Neveran Plateau, and is drained by the Neveras River, its tributaries the Vrassa and Gran, and the Bong Water system. The basin of the Vrassa River is the dry Vrassan Plateau, while the area drained by the Neveras River is the fertile Neveras Valley. The western areas drained by the Gran and Bong rivers are much more arid and mountainous, essentially being deserts. North of the plateau is the cool and verdant Jah Valley, commonly known as Jahmaika, which is split between Kalistan and Lodamon. Seperated by the low Funky Hills is the Funky Valley, to the east of which are the Monty Highlands, which lie at the eastern end of the Vrassan chain. South of the this and north of the Narcomanian Mountains is the large, lush lower Neveras Valley, split between Vrassa and Odufaray. Beyond the Narcomanian mountains the Kalistani coast takes the basic pattern of rivers flowing east from mountains across lush plains into the sea, sometimes obstructed by some small highlands as in Treacleland and Borkistan. The largest rivers in this region, which makes up most of Suldanor and Odufaray, are the Kluptoon (between Suldanor and Odufaray), Yoshimi, and Lucid. Smaller rivers are, from north to south, the Narc, Bork, North Plain, South Plain, Jerry, Santa, Dana, Negress, Beefsteak, and Ulshuri. Political Geography Politically, Kalistan is divided into five provinces: Ananto, Odufaray, Vrassa, and Neveras. These provinces are then divided into smaller, insignificant districts, or counties in the case of Ananto. History :See also Complete History of Kalistan To be brief, Kalistan was colonized by the Empire of Ikradon in the first millenia, ruled by the Empire of Ananto in the second, and a federal republic in third. Culture :see also Languages of Kalistan Economy Kalistan has a powerful economy, based largely on investment and service industries. Despite this, there are also large, specialized agricultural and manufacturing industries. Kalistan is famous for being located in the Drug Belt of Seleya, and is one of the top producers of high quality raw opium, hashish, and coca, and is also a center for drug refining and synthetic drug manufacture. The largest industry, however, is Suldanor's treacle mining sector, which gives Kalistan the world's largest share of treacle production. The Kalistani Economy is dominated by three major conglomerates, known as the Big Three: Kalistani Saccharine Corp, Ananto Worldwide, and Grand Enterprises. Despite this, Kalistan, especially Ananto, is subject to rampant unemployment, nearing 10% in some places, and overall some of the worst on Terra. Nonetheless, the country as a whole, and especially the capitalist investing and factory-owning elite, is extremely wealthy. The Kalistani unit of currency is the Kalistani Ruble. Kalistani Economic Information Politics :See also Index of Kalistani Politics The President is the head of state of Kalistan, who is to a three year term. The president has been Jean-Davide Monteverde-Ananto of the Rights and Freedom Party since 2273. Elected with the president are the members of Parliament. The largest party in parliament is currently the Rights and Freedom Party, with 191 seats out of a total of 499. The parliament appoints a cabinet, lead by the Chancellor. The current cabinet, established in 2374, consists of the Rights and Freedom Party, Pansexual Peace Party, Socialist Libertarian Party, and the Communism Wow! Party, and is led by Chancellor John Williams of the Socialist Libertarian Party. Kalistan generally holds national elections three years after the previous election. These elections are for the position of President, seats in the Parliament, and provincial and distrist government positions. Kalistan's legislative branch consists of the unicameral Parliament, made up 615 MPs elected from population-based districts. In addition to law making, parliament has the ability to call for early elections, if a large vacancy of seats developes or a vote of no confidence passes against the president. Parliament does not, however, have the power to impeach the president. Kalistan's President serves as the chief of the executive branch and Head of State. There is no term limit on presidents, and many have served for over twenty years. Presidents are elected independently of the Parliament. The president's only power is that he is the only person capable of forming a cabinet, which yields all other executive powers. The president can issue decrees dictating cabinet policies, but these are dependent on the cabinet to carry out. The Chancellor is a position appointed with the cabinet, who chairs it and the parliament. There is an official limit on the lifespans of cabinets, but it is seldom recognized. Category:Kalistan Category:Nations Category:Seleya